The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to printing with a printing device which is coupled to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems include a printing apparatus which is coupled to the information handling system in order to allow the copying and printing of documents to and from the information handling system. The copying of documents to the information handling system is typically accomplished through the use of an automatic document feeder, which allows a plurality of documents to be fed to a copying device in the printing apparatus and copied. The printing of documents from the information handling system can raise issues when that printing requires printing on both sides of a printing medium.
The printing on both sides of a printing medium can be accomplished with the use of a duplex printing mechanism. The duplex printing mechanism is coupled to the printing apparatus and manipulates the printing medium such that a printing device in the printing apparatus may print on both sides of the printing medium. However, because not all users typically need this ability to print on both sides of the printing medium, the printing apparatus is typically shipped by itself, and those users which require the ability to print on both sides of the printing medium are shipped a duplex printing mechanism separately from the printing apparatus in order to prevent shipping empty volume when only the printing apparatus is ordered by the user. This separate shipping of the printing apparatus and the duplex printing mechanism raises costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for printing absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.